The two kits
by NutFall
Summary: Two kits, Stormkit and Mousekit, are always going on adventures and getting in trouble. What will they do next?
1. Taste Testing Tails - Part 1

Part 1

Mousekit pov

Mousekit woke up and parted open one eye. He saw his dad, Ambersplash, come in. "Hello" Mousekit's mother, Bluefire, purred.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you this mouse." Ambersplash said

"Thanks, Ambersplash." Bluefire replied. Then she nudged Mousekit. "Mousekit, do you want some mouse?" Mousekit looked up at her mom with huge eyes. "OK... but why can't I have a squirrel? At least then I wouldn't be practically eating myself." Mousekit said, completely serious. Ambersplash and Bluefire purred and exchanged a smile. "Just eat, ok?" Ambersplash said kindly while nudging his son.

Mousekit bit into the mouse. _It tastes good. I wonder if thats how I tasted... of course I don't want to find out, but still, how would I taste? Like a mouse? Hmm... Rainkit might taste like dew, and Dustkit might taste like dust... Rosestorm would taste like roses... and his mom might taste like fire... he couldn't think of what his father might taste like… maybe a rock? _Mousekit thought about finding out but decided it would be a bad idea. Maybe when no one was looking?

Stormkit pov

"Thunderkit will you play with me?" Stormkit asked.

"Go to sleep.. I'm tired.." Was Thunderkit's reply.

Stormkit sighed. _I'll have to bite my brother to wake him up. But what if… what if he tastes like thunder! Then I'll never get the taste out of my mouth! _Stormkit noticed Mousekit was awake and bounded over.

He blurted out, "Do you taste like a Mouse?"

Mousekit looked up from his mouse. "Do you taste like a storm?" He asked.

"I don't know… maybe if we taste each other we can find out!" Stormkit suggests.

Mousekit nods and bites down on Stormkit's tail, Stormkit bites down on Mousekit's tail.

"Yuck! All I taste is fur!" Mousekit says.

"Maybe we don't taste like anything, but others might!" Stormkit suggests. "Follow me."

**I hope you like this, I will be making a part two of Test Tasting Tails. Please review! :D**


	2. Taste Testing Tails - Part 2

Part 2

Mousekit pov

Mousekit walked behind Stormkit. They sneaked around, and arrived at the Warriors den unnoticed.

"What now?" Mousekit asked Stormkit.

"Lets go in, and then we can see how they taste." Stormkit explains. Mousekit grins. "Okay!"

Mousekit quietly walked into the warrior den. Some sleeping warriors were still there. He spotted Ambersplash. _I wonder what amber tastes like… _ Stormkit nudged Mousekit away from Ambersplash. "We can't do it to our parents." He whispered. "They'll know its us." Mousekit nodded and walked over to the second closest warrior, Plutocloud. He looked to Stormkit for approval. Stormkit nodded. "Now!" He squeals. Mousekit bit down hard on Plutoclouds tail, and then the two kits fled from the warriors den and to a bush. Plutocloud yowled and jumped straight into the air, poking a hole in the warriors den. He looks around, glaring, while trying to find out who bit him. Finally he gave up and walked to the medicine cats den.

"What did he taste like?" Stormkit asks.

"He tasted like fur… a bit of dust and twigs, but most distinctly I tasted ferns. If ferns are on Pluto…" Mousekit replies.

"Wow! I didn't know that there were ferns on Pluto!" Stormkit exclaims.

Mousekit grins and the two kits race each other back to the nursery.

Bluefire pov

Bluefire had fallen asleep. She looked up and smiled, But then she frowned. All she saw was Duskkit, Rainkit, and Sorrelkit. "Rosestorm, Eaglewing, have either of you seen Stormkit or Mousekit? I woke up and they weren't here.."

Suddenly she saw the two kits tumble into the nursery. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She shrieked.

"Um… playing." Stormkit muttered.

"Yah! We were playing an-and uh…." Mousekit looked around the nursery, searching for an excuse.

Bluefire watched as Silversky padded over to her and placed a tail on her shoulder. "Now Bluefire, you have a right to be upset, but I'm sure they were just playing and didn't mean to cause any harm. They are just kits." Then she turned to Mousekit and Stormkit. "You two shouldn't have gone out without permission, or some cat to watch you. Are you ever going to do that again?"

"Yeah! We'll do it again!" Stormkit exclaims.

"Wrong answer." Silversky says.

"uh…. yeah, we will never do that again." Stormkit changes his earlier words quickly.

Bluefire walks over. "Good. Thank you Silversky, I did get a bit too harsh." She says apologetically.

"Uh… sure… but I think we could use some fresh air, so we're going outside of the nursery again." Mousekit says, scrambling outside of the nursery, Stormkit in tow. \

"Mousekit!" Bluefire yells.

"We won't go far!" Stormkit assures her.

Stormkit pov

"What should we do next, Mousekit?" Stormkit asks.

Mousekit smiles and whispers something to Stormkit. Stormkits eyes light up. "Yeah! Lets do that!"

***In announcer voice* "What will they do next folks? Find out in the next chapter!"**

**What clan are Mousekit and Stormkit in, and what is there age? Don't go looking at the allegiances, just guess! In the next chapter I will reveal their ages and clan. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope you enjoy their next adventure. **

**Thanks to Pebbleshine, who gave me my first review! :D**


End file.
